


Alpha's Mate

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ace!Stiles, Arranged Marriage, M/M, One-Shot, Spark!Stiles, Sterek Bingo 2020, alpha!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Stiles still wasn't sure what he thought of his new husband.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Bingo 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726042
Comments: 16
Kudos: 327





	Alpha's Mate

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : This is a completed One-shot. There will be no more written in the universe.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Stiles slipped into the library, trying not to disturb where Derek was working on something. He looked around for the section that he needed and zeroed in on it. He knew the book he wanted and snagged it before slipping out of the room again. He breathed deep when he was far enough away that the sound wouldn't make it to Derek's ears. He made his way back to his bedroom and dropped the book on the desk before snagging his cup and heading to the kitchen for a refill of tea. The pitcher was where it always was in the fridge. He was glad that he at least knew that in the kitchen, he could do whatever he wanted.

It wasn't that he couldn't do what he wanted in the rest of the house as well, but he felt better about the kitchen for some reason. The house had been built around the same time that Derek had become an Alpha. The Alpha Pack led by Deucalion had come to Beacon Hills to try and take one of the Hales for their pack, after killing the rest of the Hales. Only they had tried to go after Derek to kill him first as a warning, and what had ended up happening was that Derek had killed Ennis and became an Alpha himself. That break of the pack bond that Talia had with her son had been enough that all of the Hales, as well as the Sheriff's department, had ended up rushing to the scene to find Derek in a fight with the rest of the Alphas. Between Talia, Derek, and the deputies who were firing wolfsbane bullets, the Alpha Pack had been killed.

The Hales had been more than happy that Derek wasn't dead, but having a second Alpha in the pack didn't usually work well for family packs like this. Spouses as Alphas could work, friends even but parent/child relationships never did. Derek was still learning how to be an Alpha, though, as he had never been trained for it, considering that Laura was the one that was set to take over for Talia. No one was upset, though, as they would rather have Derek alive than him dead. No matter what he was.

Stiles looked out into the backyard. Beacon County was huge, but Derek hadn't wanted to be that far away from his mother, so they shared the area, with Derek taking control of a small section of the city that spread out toward a bigger area and as he grew his pack, he could take more and more control. The land was all gifted to him, but he needed an actual pack to work on being able to control it. Stiles looked down at his hand and the tattoo that wrapped around his ring finger. It was beautiful, and Stiles loved it, but he was still so damned conflicted.

Due to how Derek had gained the Alpha Spark, he had been a little harder to wind down, but he had not found anyone that he felt was a good match for his pack. He had anger issues, but most of those just meant ripped up and destroyed trees as he was able to control himself. That had led to his mother searching for an Emissary for him. That part had been good, but the problem was that the spell that Deaton had done had singled out Stiles as the best Emissary for him, in the whole fucking world. Stiles who had been hiding what he was from everyone. Except for his father. He had never hidden that from him; neither had his mother. Stiles had tried to make sure that no one knew that he was magical.

Stiles still remembered the look on his face when he had opened the door to his father's house to see Deaton, Talia, and Derek standing there. Talia had immediately asked for the magical user in the house to come outside. She had looked over Stiles' shoulder as if she expected another person to materialize. Everyone knew that only Stiles and his father lived there. Derek had snorted, and Stiles had looked at Talia like she was an idiot. Deaton had been next, asking who had been inside of the house over the past hour as he needed to talk to whoever it was.

That had made Stiles' father laugh from where he had been watching a game on the TV. He stood up at that and wandered to the door and told them that no one but them had been in the house all day. Stiles had been working on homework before heading back to his final month of college. Derek had been the one to explain that they had cast a spell to help him find an Emissary that would work with him, and it had led them here. Stiles had laughed his ass off as Derek was known for a single interaction with Stiles, and that was ignoring him. Derek hadn't really said a word to him in the years that he had gone over to the Hale house from the weird antagonistic friendship that Stiles had with Cora and the research relationship that he had with Peter.

That Stiles was the magical user was something that Deaton had scoffed at, and Talia had asked his father to be serious about it. So Stiles had thrown every single one of them into a near virtual reality where they were dancing to disco. He had dropped it after a few minutes. Stiles had also stayed inside the house, where his wards would make sure that none of them could cross. Which Deaton had tried but had been rebuffed. Derek had actually looked a little intrigued by that. It was the only point in time where Derek had seemed interested at all.

They had tried the whole Emissary bonding route, but that had failed, and no one could understand why. Well, Stiles knew exactly why, but he wasn't sharing that with Talia and Deaton. What had ended up happening was that they were bonded as mates. Stiles really didn't care about that. He had learned that he wasn't interested in sex at a very young age, and while Derek was good looking, Stiles still hadn't figured out how to fake sex with a werewolf to make him happy. Stiles knew that the mating bond made it nearly impossible for Derek to find a lover anywhere else, and Stiles refused to go that far, so Derek was left to take things into his own hand.

Stiles' Spark was the one thing in the world that his mother had told him he needed to keep quiet. He and his father never even mentioned it in passing outside of the house. The wards on the house were robust, and Stiles kept them up, even now.

Pushing away from the thoughts of the past, Stiles drank down a half of a glass of tea before filling it again and heading back up to his rooms. Derek was the perfect housemate. He worked on pack things in the library, they ate dinner together where Stiles to get Derek to talk about his day, and he just grunted. They didn't fight over a single thing, ever. Hell, they barely spoke to each other enough to even really have a conversation worth fighting over. Stiles was happy. He didn't always seem like it, but he was. He could have rebuffed the Hales and made them pick a different Emissary, but this helped Stiles so much. He had access to so much that he never had access to before. Sparks were hidden, they were secret because of how much they were hunted. Hunters went after them because of the damage they could do. It was a self-fulfilling prophecy. The Hunters had started to hunt them to use them against the Supernatural, and then they defended themselves from being taken as slaves. They were considered dangerous because of the damage they did while protecting themselves.

Humans were idiots.

"Stiles?" Derek called out as he crossed back in front of the library to head back to his set of rooms. The third floor was his and Derek's. Half was his, and half was Derek's. Derek had the back half, and Stiles' half was cut in half by the hallway. Bedroom and sitting room on one side and then his office and game room on the other. It had been more than Stiles assumed he would get. He figured that he would have to stay in Derek's bed.

"Yes, Alpha?" Stiles asked as he stepped into the room. Derek gave him that weird look that he always gave him when he called him Alpha.

"Uncle Peter is arriving later today with two pack members. They have decided to leave Mom's pack and join mine."

"It's about time that Cora and Spencer made that choice. Peter was just waiting for them to make up their mind."

Derek looked at Stiles like he had grown more than one head. He narrowed his eyes after that, and Stiles knew that look. It was the same look that Talia had given Stiles every single time Peter, and he was in the middle of a discussion in the main Hale library. They were never closer than sitting in two chairs that had a table between them. Peter had no interest in Stiles at all, his leaning was more toward a man that Stiles knew he saw on the side. Stiles kept his mouth shut on it because he knew who he was, and he was never going to get on their of their bad sides. Peter didn't even touch Stiles. He never had, and yet it seemed like everyone thought that they were fucking.

"How do you know more about my pack than me?" Derek asked.

Stiles rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"Peter told me yesterday that they were making up their mind where they wanted to go. Spencer is quite attached to you, as you know. He just didn't want to be alone in the pack without at least a sibling or a cousin. You knew that Peter was going to join you soon, he told you three weeks ago."

Derek nodded his head at that, but he looked like he was trying to figure out the lie in Stiles' words.

"Oh my fucking God. You are the most blockheaded man in the world. Dude, I'm fucking Asexual. I don't want sex, and even if I did, I would not be stupid enough to be fucking your uncle. He talks to me because I'm not stupid. I like him because he doesn't treat me like I'm a child, and he understood what I was without me ever having to say a damned thing."

"He got you a mating gift that was just for you."

"Yes, it's a book he had someone make up for me that has a collection of spells that I can use in place of a few more common ones. Ones that are based on sex magic. He didn't want to call attention to that, so he told everyone that it was a book about sex with werewolves. Sex magic doesn't work unless both parts are willing and get enjoyment from it, Derek. I jerk off, yes. I know you've smelled it, but I think about magic and spells while doing it. Not a hot body pounding into my ass." Stiles turned to leave the room. He had said a hell of a lot more than he meant with that. He tried not to make it seem like he was rushing out of the room and running for his life. He could feel a panic attack coming on. He had told his father he was Asexual, but he had just nodded his head and patted him on the head. He'd never had to tell Peter that he was. The man had seemed to just get it. Stiles hadn't figured out how to say it to Derek, but blunt like that wasn't it.

Stiles slammed his office door shut, and he found the small gap made by his one bookshelf and the wall and slipped down into it. He couldn't breathe. He just needed to calm down. He started to try and count his fingers, but it wasn't working.

"Stiles, name five things you can see," a voice said.

Stiles looked up, and he saw that it wasn't just Derek who was in the room but Peter, Spencer, and Cora as well. Spencer was the one crouched in front of him. Stiles stuttered out five things.

"Four, you can hear."

The words came a little easier, and Spencer talked him down from the rest of the panic attack.

"What was that?" Derek asked.

"Panic attack," Peter said.

"His heart went...and I could hear him gasping." Derek looked worried as hell, and Stiles hated seeing that look on his face.

"His father told you that he had them when he was stressed. That and he slept walked. All of it started after his mother died," Peter said like he was telling Derek something that he really should have known.

"No, that I have ever known has had a panic attack in front of me, Peter."

"Not his fault," Stiles said.

Cora walked back over with a bottle of water, and she handed it to him without blocking off the only area he could escape from.

"You are just saying that," Peter said.

"No. I'm not. I didn't know I was going to freak out like that."

"What did freak you out?"

"I made him think that I thought he was having sex with you," Derek said.

"Ah, I see. Because it's impossible for two hot men to have a friendship when one of them is bisexual. I get it. I mean, it's not like Cora can have guy friends and SPencer female ones. Derek, you are an idiot. I would never touch an Alpha's mate with that kind of intention. I might be a little off my rocker, but I am not that stupid. He's the only person in this family besides Cora and Spencer who can keep up with me in a conversation and make me not want to kill myself for talking to them. Besides, your mate here doesn't like sex."

"Yes, that's what he freaked out about."

"DUDE!" Spencer lunged forward and hugged Stiles. Stiles wrapped his arms around him and held him close. "That's great! I'm Demi!"

Stiles laughed at how exuberant Spencer was about that. He looked at Cora to see that she was smiling. He knew that he shouldn't have been that worried about them. The rest of the Hales were a little more rigid, but Peter had made sure that at least these three were not precisely the worst in the world.

"Yes, Peter, that's why he had a panic attack. He realized what he had said and just ran." Derek crouched down and laid his hand on the side of Stiles' neck. It was the touch that Stiles was used to with his thumb rubbing back and forth on his cheek. "Is that why you chose that mating ritual even though Deaton was pissed about it."

"Sex magic doesn't work unless both parties are willing, Derek. The bond never would have taken if any of the other mating bonds had been used. Deaton and your mother saw it as him being a pest when he declared it and nothing else. I looked at the difference between the standard mating bond ritual and the one he chose. That's how I figured it out. Everyone knew that you would never mate him for any other reason, so that's why no one said anything. You are more reserved when it comes to sex, so no one made the lewd or bawdy remarks that they did after Laura mated her husband. It's also the reason that I made sure that the house was done before you mated him. The three months to prepare the ritual was good because it gave me time to make sure that nothing bad happened. That's when Talia figured that I would be leaving. Though I don't think she's going to like taking her two babies from her."

"We are both over eighteen, we make our own decisions. She can't stop us." Cora sat down, blocking Stiles' escape path, but Stiles didn't feel that need to leave. Spencer was still in his lap, and he figured that it was the only thing stopping Derek from pulling him into his. The bond between them made them want to cuddle sometimes, and Stiles knew it was to cement Derek's scent on him, it was usually while watching a movie at least once a week.

"How about we leave these two to talk, and we head into town and get some steaks and food for dinner tonight. We can talk more as a pack later." Peter brushed two fingers down the side of Stiles' neck that he could reach, and Cora and Spencer made the same move when they both got up and left just Derek and him in the room.

"Peter always told me that my not talking would make my life harder; there are just times that I have no clue how to stay what I want. I just let you talk, but I guess I should tell you some things. I've liked you for years. Since I heard you berating that man who stole that woman's purse when you were seventeen. I was watching from the sidelines after you tackled him. I was actually heading to cut him off when he screamed and took him down. I never wanted to draw a human into this life, though. I've seen how humans adapt to living with werewolves, and it's not always good. So I was left to just watch you."

"YOU..." Stiles couldn't even think about that right now. "You looked at me like I was the scum of the earth every single time I was around you after that!"

"Peter tells me that my resting face is worse than a resting bitch face. I never knew that you thought that. Spencer was close to writing a note and slipping it in your Jeep when you were working at the station. It was really going to be a check yes or no type thing. He laughed his ass off when he found out that the spell led me to you. Peter thought that my affection for you had messed it up until Mom told him about the whole reality that you shoved on them. I was shocked."

"Yeah." Stiles laughed to himself about it.

"Is that you don't..." Derek dropped his hand down and squeezed Stiles' upper arm.

"There are not a lot of people that different standard affection from foreplay. Between newly mated, I was told that it's hard to have you touch, and it not lead to sex. I just...I know I should have said, but we were strangers, despite how long the courtship was and everything. I wasn't sure how to take anything, and since you don't talk." Stiles pushed into Dkere's hand and crawled into his lap and pressed their foreheads together. He could feel that Derek was content like this. There was a hum down the bond. Derek's arms came around him and held him tight. He slowly relaxed into the hold and like the feeling of being safe like he was.

"I never want more from you than you are willing to give. The mating bond will never push for more. I can feel your heart racing. You don't have to be scared, Stiles."

"That's not the only reason. There is a reason that the standard Emissary bond didn't work for us."

"Because you are a Spark, I know. Peter told me that. He looked into it and figured out why, keeping his mouth shut, but when he realized that your want of secrecy was keeping you from telling me, he told me. Your mother was one before she died. Your father is obviously not one, and you had to get it from a parent. Don't worry, I won't ever tell anyone. Peter's already vowed to me that he will never tell, and he sealed that with magic."

"Huh," Stiles said as he pulled back to look Derek in the face. He could see a little happiness in his eyes. He grinned back at him and leaned in to kiss him. Stiles had found that he liked kissing, just nothing more than that.

Derek kissed really well and Stiles kind of fell in love with it. Stiles brushed his nose back and forth on Derek's as he settled on his lap more. He felt Derek's erection and then Derek trying to move away.

"No, don't. It's your natural reaction to being around me. It's fine. I don't find the mess of sex all that repulsive I just don't get that urge to want rut on someone when kissing them. It's your natural body reaction, and mine just doesn't react that way. I might get a little hard with friction on my dick, but I don't get that urge to want to do anything else."

"I don't want..."

"Then you can jerk off after we are done kissing. It won't hurt my feelings. I understand. Dude, it's a very sexual world out there. I mean, I understand if you don't want to do this with an erection, but it doesn't bother me."

"Promise?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. I don't have an issue talking, but werewolves are very sexual, very touchy, and one thing leads to the other, and I just wasn't sure how to talk to you about it."

"I went to college with a girl who was asexual. They roomed us together because I was nicer than the girls she had been roomed with. One practically assaulted her, trying to tell everyone that she was a prude who judged her. She wasn't judging; she just didn't want her having sex in the same room as her. I was RA for the boys' floor above, and I offered to take her into my room. There was more than enough room for her bed and things. I just didn't think that it was what was up with you. I don't mind making out, though, if that's something you like. I like you as a person. I love hearing you tell me stories."

"It's gonna be a learning curve for us. Figuring out things, bad moods are going to happen. I'm going to freak out, and you are going to freak out. Maybe we can use Peter as a mediary if things get too bad."

"Even though he's only a decade older than me, he would be one of the pack elders, like your father. So he'll have to deal. We can troll him more."

"Dude," Stiles laughed. He ducked his head down and relaxed into Derek's hold, settling where he was comfortable. This was great.

"I like sleeping in bed with you. I want to do that again. It doesn't have to be every night, but I miss Cora and Spencer crawling into bed with me more nights than not."

"Pack cuddles are fun. You will need a bigger bed and to make sure you don't rip your uncle's throat out when he touches me."

"I heard a few of Mom's pack comments about it, and I knew it wasn't true but you...I guess it goes to show that no one thinks asexual when things like this happen. Just that you would be cuckolding me."

"Dude, can you not say cheat?" Stiles asked. He turned his face to brush his nose up and down Derek's neck, though, scenting him a little. This was good. It would be better though if he and Derek were in bed under a blanket where Stiles could trap that werewolf warmth. He was also so tired after a panic attack. He yawned and let his eyes fall closed. Yeah, the day had started out shitty, but this was at least a little bit better. He had a cuddle buddy.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
